1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mowers for cutting grass and similar vegetation and more particularly to a depth gauge means which is attachable to the housing of such mowers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vegetation cutters, such as rotary mowers, typically include housings with a blade mounted therein for the cutting of vegetation. The housing can be supported by a vehicle which moves it across the ground or on ground support structures, such as wheels and/or skids. Such support structures are designed to regulate the height above the ground at which the cutting blade operates and thereby control the amount of vegetation which is cut and/or the height of the vegetation left uncut.
Depth gauging means, such as wheels and/or skids are typically attached to the circumference of the housing and in some cases are adjustable individually or in concert. These devices not only control the quality of the cut, but are also designed to minimize the amount of scalping which occurs as the mower housing moves over uneven ground.
Adjustable wheel depth gauge mechanisms generally work well but can be expensive to manufacture. Fixed skids, while not generally being adjustable, work at their set height but not through a range of height options as may be desirable. Further, such skids have a tendency to tear up the turf or grass over which they are operating, particularly as the housing is moved in various directions. Further, such depth gauging devices must generally be installed during manufacture of the mower.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a reliable mower deck or housing depth gauge mechanism which is reasonably inexpensive to manufacture and install, which is adjustable and which has a minimum tendency to result in scalping of the vegetation being cut. Further, it would be desirable to provide such a depth gauge mechanism which could be provided as an aftermarket option that could be quickly attached to a mower deck with a minimum of tools. It would also be desirable to provide such a depth gauge structure which, when not installed on the housing at the factory, would not provide an unsightly appearance suggesting that a part is missing from the mower housing. Such a depth gauge mechanism, when provided as an aftermarket option, should further be simple to install by the mower purchaser.